Grand Eclipse (Dendrius galaxy)
To Palaedonii The Grand Eclipse was an organization that originated in Orientus with the supposed aim of maintaining world peace. It was formed in 26 714 Vici and disbanded in 26 856. The Fourth Segment claim that its name was the basis for the name of the Eclipse project. History The Grand Eclipse was first formed by the governments of Incommos and Proceros (both nations of Orientus) as the tension between the various nations of the planet began to increase. They claimed that in order to maintain world peace a neutral organization should step up and take the lead. Although at first the idea seemed popular, with several other nations joining, the LO quickly frowned upon its activities and recommended that none of the nations involved should join it. This was met with frustration and even anger from the GE - why should such a righteous organization be challenged with such ferocity? To this, the LO gave little reply, and took no more actions against it. Despite early criticizm from the LO, two nations from Opulos, Pollentius and Imun (both of which were struggling financially) did join the GE after they were promised support from the other nations involved. However, shortly after this, in 26 754, the Eclipse lost its funding from Incommos, who had decided that the organization was not at the standard they wanted it to be. It then suffered a financial breakdown from which it did not recover for many years. Pollentias and Imun, therefore, did not recieve any financial help for many years. Imun began to go completely bankrupt and was given huge loans by the LO on the condition that it left the GE (the first action that the LO had taken against the GE for forty years). Pollentias managed to get by without the loans and maintained its position on the GE. The GE progressed gradually, its income growing over time. However, in 26 789, an ambassador in Proceros sent a message to the LO claiming that the GE was using its funds not to help less developed counties but to train and send in spies working against the LO and the various nations of Centrun. This was responded to in outrage by the officials of Proceros, but the ambassador had strong evidence. Infuriated, the LO immediately set about creating a series of laws to try to stop the GE and its practices. The LO said that they would offer no support to any nation that was a member of the GE. They also said that any nation wanting to remain a part of the LO or become a part of the LO must not be a member of the GE. Finally, it said that if the GE did not disband within three months, it would be forced to take military action against it. Within three weeks of this announcement, around a quarter of the nations of the GE had left, including Pollentias. Despite constant funding and political support from Proceros, the GE never completely recovered from this accusation. It managed to negotiate with the LO to prevent them launching their armies against it, but only at a significant price for all the members of the GE. Determined to build itself up again, the GE began to create the one thing it had never had available before - an army. Each member was required to send only a small squad of troops to form what would soon become one of the largest armies in the history of the planet. Once again, this was frowned upon strongly by the LO. In anger, they sent a series of messages of warning, anger and even threat. Inenorii and Auroras both withdrew embassies from the leading financer of the GE, Proceros, as well as several other leading members. They also threatened with military action, although once again nothing was done. Things continued in this state for a number of years, with the LO threatening to take action against it and the GE growing slowly, but quicker and quicker as time went by. The tension came to a climax in the year 26 831 when, with the LO distracted with various other conflicts in Centrun, they were unable to deal with the superior power of the army of the GE. It dispatched a huge force to Vitreon, the first move of the Colonies War, presumably after the great resources that it held. Holding the government at knifepoint, they were forced to join the GE on threat of causing great damage to its culture and people. With the LO's army spread out, they were able to do little to stop the GE's march except send a series of empty threats. By the time they were ready to fight, the GE had taken control of all of Orientus, Vitreon, and Pericus. The Colonies War was fought over the next eleven Vici, with many territories changing hands rapidly. During this time, the GE recieved huge financial support from all its members to fund this war. By this time, there was no doubt that the GE's goal of securing world peace was a lie to hide its greater ambition of domination. Nevertheless, towards the end of the war it was impossible for the various nations of Centrun (who had mostly previously remained neutral) to ignore the growing power of this aggressive force. The LO made it clear that to secure world peace the GE had to be stopped. Their valiant speeches were effective and much of Centrun sent armies to assist the LO. The Colonies War ended in 26 842 with the defeat of the GE. It was forced to pay out huge amounts of money to all the nations it had cost. Also, the GE had to release its hold on any nation which had not been a member of the GE before the war and also any nation that no longer wanted to be a member of it. This list involved many nations. Somehow, the GE managed to hold on for another fourteen years, holding meetings in a government building in Proceros for the few nations that still supported it. Finally, in 26 856, the LO (which had gained a lot of respect in for its victory in the Colonies War) threatened to impose sanctions against any member nation of the GE. No nation wanted to risk their people and resources for the collapsing group, and so in that year the GE was formally disbanded, much to the delight of many nations worldwide. Member nations This is a list of all the nations that were ever a part of the GE, whether voluntarily or not. Founding nations are indicated in bold. *Anticius *Ferun *'Incommos' *Imun *Imus *Pauxilli *Pericus *Pollentias *'Proceros' *Prolix *Turpifal *Vitreon Goals Upon its creation, the Grand Eclipse set a series of goals to show what it attempted to achieve. It is believed that they never intended to achieve these goals or even tried to complete them. #No nations shall be at war. #Every family in Palaedonia will have an average income of 10 000 Dimes per year. #Every nation shall have an embassy in every other nation. #Any arguments between nations will be resolved neutrally by the GE. Category:Dendrius galaxy Category:Palaedonia